cherry_blossomfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Cherry blossom Wiki
26225.jpg 25712.jpg 25598.jpg 25145.jpg cherry blossom Mother of nature is giving us teaching us and showing us wondering about this nature .cherry blossom is one of beautiful part.of this nature. the cherry blossom in the japan is most beautiful season for japanese people and tourist who are visiting to japan. Japan, cherry blossoms symbolize clouds due to their nature of blooming and nature of life.Hanami (花見?, lit. "flower viewing") is the Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the transient beauty of flowers, flowers ("hana") in this case almost always referring to those of the cherry ("sakura") or, less frequently, plum ("ume") trees. From the end of March to early May, sakura bloom all over Japan,and around the first of February on the island of Okinawa.until the march and april blooming all over the japan.its bring happy for people.and they start doing different activities according to the hanami .it is amazing seoson for japanes people. different type of sakura sakura flower has 300 different verieties of type of flowers.each vary in size colors shape and number of petals,the climate they grow on.below is brief guide to some of the most popular and famous kind. Someiyoshino color:white,faint pink / season:late March-early April Edohigan Color: white, faint pink season:mid-late March Oshimazakura Color: white season:mid-late March Yamazakura Color: white, faint pink, dark pink/season:Season: March-April Kawazuzakura Color: pink season:late January-March Ohkanzakura Color: faint pink / mid-late March Kanhizakura Color: dark pink / Jan-early Feb (Okinawa), Feb-Mar (south of Kanto) Oyamazakura Color: pink / mid-late April Shidarezakura (Weeping Cherry):these trees grow large and live long, but because of the weight of the branches old trees are often supported by pillars. this sakura branches fall like willows.it blooms in april. Yaezakura looking more like a chrysanthemum or a peony. These kinds bloom comparatively late than Someiyoshino or Yamazakura, and last longer. sakura influence to culture The Japanese people continue the tradition of hanami, gathering in great numbers wherever the flowering trees are found. Thousands of people fill the parks to hold feasts under the flowering trees, and sometimes these parties go on until late at night. In more than half of Japan, the cherry blossoming days come at the same time of the beginning of school and work after vacation, and so welcoming parties are often opened with hanami. Usually, people go to the parks to keep the best places to celebrate hanami with friends, family, and company coworkers many hours or even days. sakura foods There are different types of foods represent of this sakura season.harmony light pink color with sweet smelly snakes amazing season . Sakura (1).jpg Favim.com-food-japanese-food-pink-sakura-wagashi-219279.jpg 978dd8a417a1e34f67ba789bb7486cf5.jpg Sakura soba 634416305522204218 1.jpg beverage for this season special sake ,wine and lots of beverage turning to pink color Cuatro.jpg|thumb|225px Images_(1).jpg|thumb|263px Art and documentation cherry bloosom is good view point of artist poetry for impressing there feeling and emotion for people.as result there are lots of Hanami: Blossom Viewing Party itao Shigemasa (1739–1820). Yayoi or Sangatsu, Asukayama Hanami (Third Lunar Month, Blossom Viewing at Asuka Hill), from the series Jūnikagetsu (Twelve Months), between 1772 and 1776. Color woodblock print. Prints and Photographs Division, Library of Congress (019.00.00) Celestial View of the Hasedera Temple Utagawa Hiroshige II (1826–1869). Yamato Hasedera (Hasedera in Yamato Province) from the series Shokoku Meisho Hyakkei (One-Hundred Famous Views of Japan), 1859. Color woodblock print. Prints and Photographs Division, Library of Congress (021.00.00) sakura spots There are popular sports in japan for hanami.and lots of people visit and gather in these places for looking hanami.not even japanese people tourist who coming from out side the japan arounding these places in this season.specially Tokyo shinjuku garden,Yokohama,Sankeien Garden, rankingshare-56937f20b56811e3890306ea006bccfac3bd51fbfe2c0b35eb.jpg image00253.jpg Miharu_Miharu-Takizakura_Front_1.jpg rankingshare-56937f20b56811e3890306ea006bccfac3bd51fbfe2c0b35eb.jpg 800px-Chidorigafuchi_sakura.JPG Shinjuku Gyoen Shinjuku Gyoen features more than one thousand cherry trees of over a dozen varieties, including numerous early and late blooming trees. There are spacious lawn areas, and the atmosphere is calm and peaceful. Thanks to the early and late blooming trees, Shinjuku Gyoen is a good hanami destination for those who miss the main season by a week or two. YOKOHAMA Sankeien is a Japanese landscape garden with a central pond, various historical buildings moved there from across the country, and several hundred cherry trees. GUMA PREFECTURE Akagi Senbonzakura is located about halfway up Mount Akagi to the north of central Maebashi. It features a two kilometer long road lined with over 1000 cherry trees that form a beautiful cherry blossom tunnel when in bloom. Pink moss in the open fields beside the cherry trees also bloom at around the same time, combining with the cherry blossoms to provide breathtaking views of various hues of pink. NAGANO Matsumoto Castle is one of the most beautiful of Japan's original castles. There are about 300 cherry trees planted around the castle moats and inside the paid inner grounds of the castle. NAGOYA Nagoya's most popular spots for cherry blossom viewing (hanami), including the typical timing for best viewing in the average year it is like Yamazakigawa Riverside,Nagoya Castle,Nagoya Peace Park. Cherry blossoms in a foreigner’s point of view If anyone around the world hears the name sakura they always ended up with having a nice imagination about Japan. Because people know sakura and Japan have a strong bond and they related to each other. Sakura is like a beautiful dress to the country Japan. If someone wants to visit Japan they always like to go in the Sakura season.